We're Safe Now
by Rosesdancinginmymind
Summary: Emma stays over at Regina's after what happens with Zelena. She sleeps downstairs and in the middle of the night she hears a scream - it's Regina. She goes upstairs and she wakes up Regina and holds her and says she'll keep her safe. - Regina fan (Pre-SQ)


_Emma stays over at Regina's after what happens with Zelena. She sleeps downstairs and in the middle of the night she hears a scream - it's Regina. She goes upstairs and she wakes up Regina and holds her and says she'll keep her safe. - Regina fan_

_Thanks for the prompt, hope you like :) _

Emma waits outside as Regina talks to Zelena. She knows the other woman wants a private moment with her sister and Emma allows it. She knows deep down Regina wants for Zelena to change and be her sister. Emma wonders if that's even possible. For Regina's sake she hopes it is. Regina was going to come here alone but Emma volunteered to tag along. After what happened today Emma wants to make sure Regina is okay.

After all things could easily have gone so wrong today. Her brother could have been killed. Zelena's spell could have worked effectively wiping them all from existence. Nearly losing everyone has been a shock to Emma's system. It made her realise what mattered to her and who she couldn't stand to lose. When she thought about the people she cared about Regina was on that list. The funny thing was that it didn't even surprise Emma. She's had feelings for the brunette for a long time. She's just never had a chance to act on them.

Staying with her today, though inspired by those feelings, isn't about that. Whilst she does one day want to confess her feelings to Regina, tonight she just wants to make sure Regina is safe. On one level she knows the brunette is. Zelena is locked up. The flying monkeys have turned back into people. For the time being they are all safe and yet Emma just wants to make sure. That and she doesn't think Regina should be alone after all she's been through in the past day.

After several long minutes in the cold Regina exits. "Everything okay?" Emma asks.

Regina nods, "Fine, let's just get to the vault so we can secure this necklace."

Emma nods as purple smoke envelops her. She opens her eyes to find herself in Regina's vault. She looks over various relics and spell books as Regina hides the necklace. As she does she thinks of their magic lessons. She sighs sadly upon realising she won't have those anymore. Part of her is grateful not to have the burden of magic but another part of her will miss having the excuse to spend time with Regina.

"I offered her a second chance," Regina says quietly as she walks over to Emma.

"Oh," Emma says, "Do you think she'll take it?"

Regina smiles, "I hope so. It would be nice if Storybrooke could be safe for a while."

Emma chuckles, "A storybrooke safe from danger? That'll be the day." She notices how Regina stiffens slightly at the joke before reassuringly touching her arm, "We're safe now," she promises and Regina smiles half-heartedly before poofing them to the mansion.

* * *

Emma shifts on the couch as she stares up at the ceiling. Regina offered her a guest room but Emma said she didn't mind. Besides this couch is comfier than some beds she's slept in. Plus after the movie with Regina and Henry she didn't really feel like movie and settled for snuggling further into the insanely comfortable sofa.

She sighs as she looks around the room. Thanks to Zelena and her threats Emma has got used to staying up late and being on high alert just in case. Right now she can't sleep because she can hear a quiet noise. Down on the couch she can't quite figure out what it is. She sits up on the couch as the sound grows louder. It sounds almost like crying. _Henry? _Emma asks herself although it's unlike him to cry in his sleep.

Emma leaps up as she hears footsteps. On instinct she fumbles for the nearest thing she could use to tackle an intruder, in this case a bottle. It wouldn't be Emma's first choice but if someone has broken in then it will do.

She walks through to the foyer and flicks the light on. She sighs in relief, placing the bottle down on a side table when she sees her son grimace at the light before coming downstairs.

"Jeez kid you scared the life out of me," she says walking up to him, "What's wrong?"

"Mom's crying," he says, "And I couldn't get her to wake up. I was hoping maybe you could?"

"Why me?" she asks.

He shrugs, "You're friends and I know Mom trusts you, plus you spend loads of time together so I figured maybe you'd know how to-"

He's cut off by the sound of a loud scream that echoes down the stairs. He freezes before shooting Emma an utterly terrified look. Emma's heart breaks a little at the frightened scream before she turns to Henry. "It's okay kid," she promises, "Go back to your room okay? I'll take care of your Mom."

Henry nods, "Save her Ma," he says seriously.

"Always," Emma vows before climbing the stairs, Henry following close behind. She waits for him to back into to his room before running down the hall. She pushes open Regina's door and frowns at the sight before her. Regina is sobbing and shaking in her sheets as her mind races with nightmares. As Emma steps forward Regina lets out another cry which only makes Emma move faster.

She climbs onto the bed before sitting next to Regina.

She places her hand gently on Regina's shoulder turning her to face her. She can see the fear creasing Regina's sleeping expression. She can see tears running down the woman's face even in her sleep. Emma can't imagine what the woman must be feeling in her dream to cause such a reaction. She shakes her shoulder softly, "Regina, come on wake up," she whispers.

Regina continues to whimper but moves into Emma's touch. Emma moves another hand to stroke through Regina's hair remembering how one of her better foster mothers used to do the same to calm her. "Come on Regina, wake up honey, you're safe. Just wake up. I'll be here," she encourages, the term of endearment slipping out without a thought.

It takes a few moments but caramel eyes flicker open. Emma can see the terror in those sleep-glazed eyes. She can tell from Regina's slightly dazed expression that she's in that place between sleep and waking but that with her exhaustion she's leaning closer to sleep.

"You're okay," Emma promises.

"Henry," Regina murmurs.

"He's fine. He's in his room just down the hall."

Regina nods her eyes slipping shut for a second before opening again, "She didn't take the chance. Took Henry. Took you. All gone."

The sleepy mutters are enough to fill Emma in on exactly what the nightmare was about and she can understand Regina's terror. The thought of Zelena taking them all down does the same to her. She can't bear the thought of losing her family, not so soon after finding them again.

It takes her a second to realise Regina said "Took you", that losing her was part of Regina's fear. She would think more about it but there will be the morning for that. Right now she just wants to help soothe Regina.

"We're okay," she says, "We're safe now Regina. You saved us remember? I'll keep you safe just like you kept us safe."

"Hold me?" Regina asks tiredly. She'll think about the ramifications of such a request tomorrow. Right now she just wants to feel safe and for that she needs the physical reassurance that Emma is there and not gone.

Emma doesn't hesitate to comply quickly bring Regina into her embrace. Regina shuffles closer resting her head against Emma's shoulder and wrapping her arms around Emma's waist. Emma settles her hand on Regina's back and draws slow circles with her finger to help lull the other woman back to sleep.

"We're safe now," Emma promises placing a soft kiss on Regina's forehead. She knows there will be ramifications come morning. She knows they still have a lot to figure out. Right now she lets herself fall asleep with Regina in her arms. Right now she lets herself just be safe.

_Thanks for reading :) _


End file.
